


Moonshine's One-Shots

by spyfvll



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2021 special spoilers, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, More Than One Major Character Death, Multi, Oc doctor - Freeform, Own Character, adventures in time and space, based on my oc doctor, chaotic regeneration energy, just whatever i feel like writing for them, no particular order, revolution of the daleks spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfvll/pseuds/spyfvll
Summary: The stories and adventures of my OC doctor Moonshine, who is the direct regeneration from Thirteen after the events of Revolution. The adventures of Moonshine in line with UNIT, Torchwood, old companions and new.STARTS WITH THIRTEEN'S REGENERATION.Pls give her a chance, she deserves it.Twitter: @spydxc
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Kudos: 2





	1. Regeneration.

Her friends are dead, and she’s alone. Dying. She was so close to escaping. Now, she lies there, in the belly of a Dalek ship, in too much pain to even try and escape; staring into the cold, unmoving eyes of Yasmin Kahn - the human who only wanted to travel the universe. She can feel it coming, the energy beginning to bubble at her very core. Part of her was wishing it wouldn’t happen, the inevitable. She couldn’t live with the guilt of killing another companion. Her previous companions flash before her; Rose, Martha, Amy, Clara, Bill, Ryan, Graham, Sarah Jane, Jo, Ace, Susan. The time-lord sighs, not realising the tears streaming down her face until she felt her hair sticking to her cheek, matted with blood and tears. 

It’s inevitable. She can’t stop it from happening. The familiar ringing is in her ears, alongside the explosions of the rest of the Dalek fleet. At least she’d done that… At least she’d saved Earth. Just once more. She’d stopped them again. The energy is stronger now, and the usual gold glow had started around her fingers and hands. She tried to stand, but simply fell to her knees. She’d accepted it. She was alone. That was her last thought before the energy overwhelmed her, as the final Dalek ship erupted nearby. The fiery nature of regeneration took over, her head thrown back and arms spread wide as her body repaired itself the only way it knew how. 

Eventually, the energy settled, simply wisps around their fingers. Tears fell down her face, as they collapsed to the floor once more, keeping themselves steady with her arms. She blinked, struggling to see as their eyesight blurred. “These arms definitely weren’t this long-” she whispered and stopped in shock at their own voice. The subtle Welsh-ness, along with the roughness of the Black Country slipped through. She smiled, still crying. It’d worked, they’d survived. Her hair fell in her face, instead of the choppy blonde locks, the copper waves slipped past her ears and into her face. They still couldn’t see. “Why can’t I see?” She’s scrambling in the pockets of the grey trenchcoat they’re in - “We’re gonna have to get rid of THIS-” - eventually coming across a pair of round tortoiseshell glasses; hastily shoving them onto her face. Their eyesight focused, finally. They looked around them, in an attempt to remember who she was and what she was doing. 

She looks across to the human in front of her. Who was she? Surely they should be able to remember. There was a stabbing feeling in their hearts, but they can’t tell why. Her hearts hurt. And so does her head. The one thing she could focus on was glimpses of that one blue box. She leaves the human, there was nothing more she could do for her; in search of the blue box that they keep seeing. They wonder corridor after corridor, following whatever snippets of memory their brain will give them. The ship is most definitely alien in origin, but she can’t recognise of what origin, all they know is that she needs to get out, and quick. 

They turn a right corner, then another, then two lefts and another right. “There you are,” she mutters, patting around her pockets for the key. Fishing it out, and clasping the string closely in their hand, they unlock the door to the blue box and push open the door with her shoulder. The console room is dark, shrouded in bluey-grey light, depressed. The confused redhead placed a hand on the railing and the doors immediately slammed shut behind her, the console lighting up with a yellow aura and throwing her forward as the machine worked solo - tumbling the freshly regenerated time-lord across the universe.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-regeneration in a human hospital? Chaos endures.

“Ma’am! Ma’am, you need to come back!”

The time-lord pays no attention, simply fussing with attaching her braces to her trousers as she walks, laces in the brown boots too small for her feet undone and dragging across the floor. “I need new clothes” they mutter, as they quicken their pace, growing more and more aware of their surroundings and desperately searching for an escape route. “Ma’am? Why do they keep calling me ma’am?” She turns another corner, not expecting to walk directly into the two security guards stood blocking their path. “Could you come with us, Miss?” one asks, obviously expecting the answer to involve a name. The time-lord stutters. “John- Smith. Sarah Jane Smith”, they reply, internally cursing themselves for the mistake. “Okay, Miss Smith. Do you have any formal documentation?” The time-lord is stunned again but is then scrambling through the pockets of the grey trenchcoat, then the pockets of her cropped blue trousers that are slightly too short for her now longer legs; searching for the leather wallet with that all-important psychic paper. “Empty pockets. I hate empty pockets.” They’re panicking now, without that psychic paper they can’t convince this security to let them walk away. 

“Miss Smith?” they ask again. The time-lord clumsily assesses the risks of running, decides she doesn’t care enough and takes the opportunity, so they push past both and sprints, ignoring how the loose boots on her feet rub at her ankles and heels. They sprint through the A&E department, assuring themself that she’s hidden well enough into the mass of people waiting to be seen to escape. She makes a bolt for the door, slipping out of the hospital into the night. 

There’s got to be something she can remember. They search through their brain, with nothing concrete showing up apart from a name, with a number attached to it. “Kate Stewart…” she mutters. They glance around themselves, looking for someone subtle to ask to borrow their phone. She comes across a young expectant mother, blonde, clearly waiting for her partner. The time-lord clumsily starts a conversation with the woman, eventually asking to borrow her phone to make a call. 

“Pick up, pick up pick up,” they whisper, the borrowed phone pressed against her ear in desperation. A click sounds through the receiver and a seemingly familiar southern accent answers. “Kate Stewart’s phone, who is this?” The time-lord stutters with her answer.   
“Good question. Regeneration. It’s a lottery y’know, you either remember or you don’t”   
The young pregnant woman, whose name she had learnt but had subsequently forgotten, was looking at her with evident confusion, but the time-lord shrugged it off, most humans do look at her with such a look.   
“It’s you!” They hear the puff of an inhaler through the phone, “Doctor, are you okay?”  
“Another brilliant question. I don’t know,” she replies, trying to take in her surroundings.   
“Do you know where you are? Who you’re calling? Who you’re talking too?” the woman on the other end of the phone is sounding increasingly concerned.   
“Fantastic question, the answer is no. I believe I called Kate Stewart, she’s some form of… Intelligence? Torchwood? No.., That’s Jack, UNIT?” she replies, clearly confused.   
“It’s Osgood, Doctor. I think I’ll be able to track your location. We’ll send a car for you.”   
“Ah. Yes. Clever idea. My TARDIS, could you look for her? She’s obviously crashed somewhere and I need to find her.” The Doctor requests, finally a little more comfortable within her own identity. 

The time-lord ends the call, handing the phone back to the young woman, who now looks even more dumbfounded by the conversation she has just witnessed. The Doctor settles on a wall outside the hospital, pulling the grey coat tighter around themselves, and her hood loosely over her hair and face, mumbling about needing to get out of these clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER   
> One Last Time - Hamilton  
> The Time Warp - The Rocky Horror Picture Show   
> Wait For It - Hamilton  
> Good Morning Baltimore - Hairspray  
> What Did I Miss - Hamilton  
> Greased Lightin' - Grease  
> Gaston - Beauty and the Beast  
> Non-Stop - Hamilton  
> Candy Store - Heathers   
> I'm A Believer - Shrek The Musical  
> Africa - Toto  
> Beautiful - Heathers   
> Fight For Me - Heathers   
> Big Fun - Heathers


	3. Wardrobe Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW FIT CHECKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> Genuinely, this is so chaotic and I love it

“Stupid bloody coat”   
The timelord is struggling to remove the coat now at least four sizes too small. “Why were you so short? And small?” 

She’s cursing at herself now, eventually tugging the grey trench-coat from her shoulders, quickly followed by the yellow braces (after smacking herself in the face with one by unbuckling it too quick) and the blue stripy t-shirt. The Doctor looked at their predecessors' clothes with slight disgust, stood in their TARDIS’ console room simply in the white undershirt, cropped blue trousers and battered brown boots. “I might keep those,” she mutters to herself, glancing at the boots, despite them being too tight at her ankles. Dragging herself blindly down the seemingly unending corridors of her ship (“fuckin’ regeneration amnesia-”), she hits the wardrobe. 

“Thank you gorgeous.”   
One glance at the outfits belonging to her previous incarnations, and she scowls. “You’re all so… human.” She’s pulling through rack after rack of clothing, chuckling lowly at the question marks worn by her seventh self, then hastily throwing the shirt into the growing pile of clothes next to them. They look back at the velvet worn two incarnations previously. “Maybe you weren’t TOO bad-” she mutters, climbing back over the pile they’d created to pick it up. The TARDIS groans loudly, and the time-lord laughs, expecting the response from her oldest companion. 

“Fine! Throw me something then!” The TARDIS groans again, the annoyance obvious in their creeks. The Doctor returns to searching through the racks, throwing clothes blindly behind them. “No, no, no, DEFINITELY NOT, nope.” This cycle of frustration continues until they aren’t concentrating and walk face first into the rack in front of them. The hangers slip from the rail and smother the time-lord in clothes unexpectedly. “For FUCK-” she cries, until the rail itself comes down on top of her. 

Muttering to herself, she drags herself up from the floor, and then something catches her eye. A yellow striped blazer, hidden underneath a thin orange turtle neck. They grab both of them, apologising profusely, no idea who to. She decides on the darker pair of cropped trousers, similar to the ones worn by her predecessor when she met- that’s beside the point - and the black converse akin to the red pair owned by the cocky one, simply replacing the white laces with a pair of rainbow laces given to her by a previous companion. She still couldn’t remember her name. The young woman who she left on that Dalek ship. Another pang went through her hearts, so she ignored her own curiosity, and went to change. 

Finally feeling comfortable with herself, she rests a hand on the TARDIS console, listening to the hums of approval coming from the ship. She flips a switch, then another, and the console comes to life.   
“Right then gorgeous, what’ve you got for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST:   
> I Threw Glass In My Friends Eyes and Now I'm On Probation - Destroy Boys  
> British Bombs - Declan McKenna  
> Tongues - The Frights  
> OK - Wallows   
> Devil Town - Cavetown.   
> Pleaser - Wallows  
> Kiwi - Harry Styles  
> 9 to 5 - Dolly Parton  
> I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor - Arctic Monkeys   
> Michelle - Sir Chloe  
> Heart of Glass - Miley Cyrus  
> Golden - Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Schuyler Sisters - Hamilton  
> Defying Gravity - Wicked  
> We Know - Hamilton  
> Fixxer-Upper - Frozen  
> Naughty - Matilda  
> Can't Stop The Beat - Hairspray  
> Popular - Wicked  
> Another Day in the Sun - La La Land  
> For the First Time in Forever - Frozen  
> And You Don't Even Know It - Everyone's Talking About Jamie


End file.
